The Unforgiven
The Unforgiven is a private military corporation made up almost entirely of pirates, assassins, criminals or former soldiers. The Unforgiven is one of the few mercenary bands to allow any species in it's ranks. They are also known to employ mechanized support on occasion: YMIR, FENRIS, LOKI Mechs and numerous Atlas stolen from Cerberus. In addition to mercenary activities, the Unforgiven are interested into numerous criminal activities, including drug trafficking, prostitution, illegal gambling and extortion. Their symbol is composed of two green scythes depicted crossing each other. History 2158 – 2165 CE The Unforgiven were founded by The General in 2158 CE as a private military corporation intended to compete against the far more known Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack. They established their base in an abandoned facility of T-GES Mineral Works on the asteroid Golkonda in the Shiva system. They expanded the base and turned it into a small spaceport and communications center for the sole use by members of the organization. Over the years the Unforgiven grew into a fearsome combat force spanning dozens of systems. For making grow the organization fast enough to be able to cope with competition from major mercenary corporations, the Unforgiven was forced to make use very often of illegal methods and it is at this juncture that The General have created "the Green Dragons", a small Alliance Space human gang that was elevated to front organization in the criminal underworld, so the mercenaries would have been able to maintain the appearance as reliable people with their clients. 2166 – 2173 CE The criminal operations of the Unforgiven attract the attention of Eclipse, which assaulted with a overwhelming amount of troops on the base of Golkonda to take it under control and use it as a new base for their activities of piracy in the sector. The Eclipse turned out winning, but it was a Pyrrhic victory as the General and all the key members of the organization survived and it was activated the remote self-destruction of the base, with all the Eclipse mercenaries still in there. They established their new HG on the planet Baal, an high-gravity jungle planet teeming with violent saurian life, similar to the dinosaurs of prehistoric Earth. Immense fortresses were built to withstand the constant attacks of the local fauna and, after a long campaign to encourage the colonization of the planet by drawing the attention of all interested parties, including adventurers and collectors of exotic pets, soon appeared real cities of mercenaries, with countless training centers, laboratories, factories and listening posts. Life on Baal is unimaginably harsh, and the recruits who can pass the training on the planet are tough, uncompromising, and resourceful, masters of surviving in one of the most inhospitable environments in the galaxy. The continuous struggle for survival on the planet Baal pushed the members of the organization to embraced the philosophy of Social Darwinism, as the true source of power in the galaxy. Influenced by the idea that conflict and competition promoted growth, the Unforgiven have developed a potent combination of spiritualism and fearlessness and will fight to the end in any war they are engaged in. Their capacity to adapt and rebuild from the ashes of defeat was seen as the ultimate justification for their struggle to claw back from the brink of extinction and over the decades they turn themselves into a galactic power again. Many successful campaigns ensured them huge profits and an enviable reputation, even if their existence is largely unknown to the masses, as they prefer to be recognized as the most efficient mercenary group in the galaxy, not the most famous. Baal was also home to a great number of small tribes of feral vorchas, which are characterized by a strong physical adaptation to the high-gravity of the planet that made them stronger and more muscular than normal vorchas and for that reason were enrolled as the main workforce of the organization. 2174 – 2175 CE After numerous thefts at the warehouses of the Cipritine Armory on Illium, a large contingent of CAT6, the Blade Squad, was hired to drive away the forces of the Unforgiven by the Crescent Nebula region. Velia Calascus, the commander of the Unforgiven on Illium, organized the troops for the defense of their main base in the area of Manjoros Plaza and positioned anywhere landmines and turrets programmed to destroy all CAT6 who would have the guts to approach. The police isolated the area thoroughly to prevent civilian casualties and tried to stop the two groups before they collide. With the help of numerous corrupt agents, the Unforgiven has managed to convince the authorities to slow the CAT6, denying them permission to moor their vessels at the spaceport. After having managed to elude detection, the Blade Squad managed to reach Manjoros Plaza and attacked armed with heavy weapons. There are many victims in the first few minutes because of the landmines and when the soldiers have begun to pay much more attention to where they put their feet, the Unforgiven took advantage of the slowdown of the attack to bombard them with the turrets. The coup de grace against the Blade Squad came when they were attacked from behind by a large contingent of mechs of the Eclipse mercenaries who had been secretly reprogrammed by a bunch of saboteurs who had been smuggled into the base of Eclipse by order of Velia Calascus. After the battle, it was clear to the General that he could not just rely on smuggling to arm his men, so he decided to set up a front corporation that can also mass produce cutting-edge weapons and armors for the organization. So he founded the Kurr Industries, a weapons manufacturer under the leadership of Taal Kurr, a volus entrepreneur who has contributed for years to financing The Unforgiven. 2176 – 2185 CE The Unforgiven began to perform in numerous secret dirty work on behalf of the Alliance and the Asari Republics. Most of their work related to the elimination of dangerous rebel groups, communities of biotic terrorists and Cerberus cells. Over the years the number of assassination attempts of the lieutenants of the organization has increased exponentially, forcing the troops to carry out inspections much stricter about the newcomers on the planet Baal. Cerberus, in particular, had developed a strong aversion to the organization because of the kidnapping of one of the most distinguished scientists in the pay of the Illusive Man, namely Dr. Kelda Rusakova. A squad of operatives of the newborn Phantom program is smuggled into the fortress of the General to eliminate it but they were discovered and chased by Bilal's troops. The agents decided to proceed with the secondary objective to free the Dr. Rusakova from captivity. The target was reached when they found the doctor in the research laboratories of the fortress, but were stopped when they were surrounded on all sides by troops of the Unforgiven, alerted by a silent alarm that had been activated by the doctor, who had officially betrayed Cerberus to serve her new master. The agents were imprisoned and their equipment was analyzed for recreate it with reverse engineering. 2186 CE The contingent of the Unforgiven on Omega left the station shortly after the Adjutants invasion, fearing that the excessive intervention of Cerberus on the dispute could only bring harm to their group; then this consideration proved to be right avoided when the Cerberus forces under the command of the general Oleg Petrovsky gained full control of the gigantic space station and exiled the infamous "Pirate Queen" Aria T'loak from the Terminus Systems. The arrival of the Reapers has dramatically slowed the progress of the operations on all fronts and so the General decided to pursue his personal goals by concentrating his troops in the defense of the Asari space, especially in the region surrounding the world of Parnack. Unlike other mercenary organizations, like the Blue Suns, the Eclipse and the Blood Pack, which have been weakened to the point of becoming completely dependent by Aria T'loak, the Unforgiven are ascended as a galactic power and had a total renewal of equipment, replacing the standard combat armor of the mercenaries with armors obtained from the reverse engineering of the CAT6 and Cerberus equipment. The Unforgiven did not participate to the final assault on Earth. Goals The vast majority of the members of the organization believe they are simply part of a mercenary corporation, but the real objectives of their leader, The General, are much more obscure. The real goal for which the organization was founded is the creation of a large and efficient army capable of conquering the world of Parnack, so that The General can perform a coup and take control of all Yahgs. Subsequently, the General intends to uplift the entire Yagh race and turn it into a new galactic empire able to subdue the Citadel Council and relegate all other alien species to the role of vassals. The project is still at an early stage and the arrival of the Reapers has dramatically slowed the progress in building the army, forcing The General to continuously postpone the implementation of the invasion. Key Members * The General - Founder and leader of the Unforgiven. * Alexander Bilal - Head of operations on the field. * Taal Kurr - CEO of the Kurr Industries and main arms supplier of the group. *Dr. Kelda Rusakova - head of the Unforgiven's research and development team. * Orthog the Clanless - Commander of the Unforgiven on Omega until the Cerberus invasion in 2186. * Velia Calascus - Commander of the Unforgiven on Illium until the Reaper invasion in 2186. * Thelit Seuk - The General's personal assassin. * Jolante Creasey - leader of the Green Dragons, the criminal branch of the Unforgiven. Vehicles * Mater Tenebrarum: a unique Kwunu Class Dreadnought and flagship of the Unforgiven fleet. It's construction was founded by Kurr Industries, after the projects were stolen from Elkoss Combine Corporation, and was most likely finished in the start 2186. It was used in battle for the first time when the forces of the Reapers attacked the Asari space in 2186. * Voivode: Dr. Rusakova’s lab ship. * Cruisers * Carriers * Fighters * A-61 Mantis Gunship * UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle * Reconverted Atlas * Andronicus: Alexander Bilal's personal Fighter. * M-44 Hammerhead Troop varieties * Unforgiven Heavy: The Unforgiven Heavy is a Batarian mercenary equipped with an armor based on that of CAT6, a M-76 Revenant Light Machine Gun and a ML-77 Missile Launcher. He is capable to generate an Omnishield. * Unforgiven Sniper: The Unforgiven Sniper is an Asari mercenary equipped with an armor based on that of CAT6 and a Black Widow sniper rifle added laser sights. She possess also a layer of shields, a tactical cloak and a bunch of smoke grenades. * Unforgiven Specialist: Unforgiven Specialists is a human mercenary equipped with an armor based on that of CAT6. They create Disruption Drones to distract enemies and drain their shields, then use their M-99 Saber assault rifles after closing in. They also use Multi-Frag Grenades to flush enemies from cover, and often use them in tandem with their drones. They are also equipped with Shock Batons for melee attacks, like Cerberus troops. * Unforgiven Pyro: The Unforgiven Pyro is a member of the Unforgiven mercenary group armed with a flamethrower. These troops are always vorcha. * Unforgiven Destroyer: The Unforgiven Destroyer is a Krogan mercenary equipped with the M-11 Wraith shotgun, which can be armed with Incendiary Ammo. Destroyers possess moderate armor, have consistent health regeneration and can advance very quickly. They will constantly fire at a target as they advance and will also use periodically some devastating series of Carnage blasts. * Disruption Drone * Varren Special Troops: * Unforgiven Ghost: chemically enhanced warriors armed with a power blade and a palm blaster. This mercenary isn't powerful as Phantom soldier, because the technology on which he is based has been taken from simple proto-phantoms, but his inhuman speed has secured many victories. Unique Weapons The M-217 Black Sun and the M-125 Hellfire are unique guns manufactured by Kurr Industries and used exclusively by the lieutenants of the Unforgiven. Both of them does not need heat sinks, instead utilizing weapon heat-generation, and for this they has a finite magazine size but unlimited reserve ammo, and will overheat if a magazine is emptied. They will regenerate their magazine while they are not being fired, unless they are empty. The M-217 Black Sun is a Heavy Penetrating sniper rifle that fires salvos of transient radiation that will tunnel through solid matter. The salvos increase in power with each object they pass through. Hard surfaces are unaffected, but organic tissue will sustain severe burns. The M-125 Hellfire is an assault rifle with a high rate of fire and a large clip size, making it ideal for close quarters combat. It can be upgraded to possess exploding rounds and firing multiple tags. Unlike most of the armed forces of the galaxy, the Unforgiven make great use of melee weapons, a feature developed by all recruits after hard training in the jungles of Baal. The Kurr Industries has manufactured a new type of weapons capable to suit the needs of the mercenaries, creating the Power Blades, the Protonic War Axes and the Protonic Battleaxes. Related Factions with the Unforgiven Kurr Industries Kurr Industries is a weapons manufacturer company located in the most poor settlements of the Terminus Systems, outside the jurisdiction of citadel council. It is notably infamous for child labour, slavery, deplorable working conditions, and extreme minimum wages. Taking advantage of its monopoly status in many settlements of the frontier of the galaxy, it force the poorest to work incessantly on their products, trampling their civil rights. The Kurr Industries is also the only company that produces the M-217 Black Sun and the M-125 Hellfire, a unique sniper rifle and a unique assault rifle. The CEO of the Kurr Industries is Taal Kurr Clan Hurdon The Clan Hurdon is a minor krogan clan that is located on Tuchanka. They became the main source of recruitment of krogans for the mercenary group and in return received new equipment from battle, which allowed them to destroy other clans and assimilate their members among their ranks. The original leader was Hurdon Droru, but then was replaced by Hurdon Qreske. Green Dragons Originally a small Alliance Space human gang, the Green Dragons was transformed into the criminal branch of the Unforgiven mercenary corporation by The General. They accomplish all those jobs of illegal nature that the Unforgiven cannot do, to keep up appearances as reliable people with their clients. Their leader is Jolante Creasey. Relations Allies: *Kurr Industries *Clan Hurdon *Green Dragons Neutral: *Blue Suns *Clan Urdnot *Talons Enemies: *Cerberus *Eclipse **Cranith Karkador *Blood Pack **Qatarok Gruraku *CAT6 **Lyra Horsfield ** Marquis Blunden *Clan Weyrloc Gallery Unforgiven Dreadnought.jpg|Mater Tenebrarum Unforgiven Kodiak.jpg|UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle Unforghiven gunship.jpg|A-61 Mantis Gunship Unforgiven Atlas.jpg|Atlas Unforgiven specialist.jpg|Unforgiven Specialist Unforgiven Sniper.jpg|Unforgiven Sniper Unforgiven heavy.jpg|Unforgiven Heavy Unforgiven Symbol.jpg|Unforgiven Symbol Unforgiven Mechs.jpg|Unforgiven Mechs Unforgiven_combat_drone.jpg|Unforgiven combat drone Unforgiven_disruption_drone.jpg|Unforgiven disruption drone Category:Mercenaries Category:Organizations